Aquello que no se olvida
by Pame ni-chan
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo Arnold vuelve a la ciudad, podra revivir el amor que existio entre el y Helga? HxA por siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Declaracion: Todos los persanajes que tengas alguna relacion con Hey Arnold no me perteneces, yo no los invente fueron creados por obra y gracia de Craig Bartlett.

- O -

**Aquello que no se olvida**

**Capitulo I: sueño bajo la lluvia**

La lluvia caí rauda sobre la ciudad de Hillwood, la mayor parte de sus habitantes ya se encontraba refugiado en su hogares, mas una joven rubia de aproximadamente 17 años corría por las calles tratando de arrancar de la lluvia, esta la había pillado por sorpresa a la salida de la preparatoria, mientras sus compañeros y amigos corrían rápidamente hacia sus casas ella tenía otro destino.

Llego mojada hasta los huesos a la consulta de la doctora Bliss, su amiga y consejera, porque Helga ya no era una paciente en una consulta, la relación era de un cariño y apoyo.

Al verla llegar la doctora pensaba lo mucho que había cambiado aquella pequeña, ya no era la asustadiza y matona que fue en su niñez, era una joven llena de sabiduría y tolerancia, solo lamentaba que estas fueran alcanzadas de la manera más dura y dolorosa que se pueda, la muerte prematura de su madre había hecho que la forma de ver el mundo fuera distinto, pero la guía incondicional de su buena amiga y el cambio de relación con su padre habían hecho que esta transformara toda esa desolación en algo positivo en su vida, su carácter era fuerte pero el equilibrio era su lema, sabia escuchar, trataba de comprender y sabia dar apoyo a quien recurría a ella con alguna pena.

También físicamente había cambiado, los años no pasan en vano y las horas que Helga invierte en deportes tampoco, un cuerpo atlético y bien contorneado mas desarrollado que las jóvenes de su edad, su cabellera ya no estaba atada con dos coletas si no suelta larga y bien cuidada, aun con la cinta rosa que usaba en un costado, según ella - "para recordar siempre aquello que la ha hecho crecer" – su uniceja había sucumbido a una perseverante Olga y no es que Helga fuera despreocupada con su apariencia, al fin y al cavo a todos les llega la vanidad, si no que era una característica que le había acompañado por tanto tiempo que a veces es difícil decir adiós. Helga se había convertido de un patito feo a un bello cisne.

La vida en hillwood no había cambiado mucho, aun seguían juntándose en el campo Gerald para encuentros deportivos, Pheobe era su mejor amiga en la vida, su hermana Olga ya casada vivía en Los Ángeles, en fin lo único que había cambiado era que cierto chico con cabeza de balón hace mas de 6 años que no vivía en la ciudad… Arnold, su amado Arnold, luego de encontrar a sus padres y de un difícil año como "novios" se había cambiado de ciudad o mejor dicho de país San Lorenzo era el hogar de su amado, pero la distancia es muy difícil sobre todo en dos niños que no han madurado en el amor, el solo había venido unas pocas veces durante estos largos años y ella había viajado 2 pero los acontecimientos llegaron a diluir el amor infantil que ellos sentían, dejando su relación en algo que fue, no era culpa de nadie ni de nada solo de el camino de la vida.

Ese día algo de importancia la traía a la consulta, la decisión de su futuro, quedaba solo unos 4 meses para el fin del semestre en el cual debía decidir que estudios tomaría después de la graduación, durante las clases de orientación de hoy, ella estuvo muy dubitativa, amaba la poesía, también la posibilidad de ayudar a otros por medio de la psicología, o quizás una carrera en la cual pudiera dirigir el imperio de telecomunicaciones pataki?

.- Pero Helga- dice con una pausada voz un madura mujer- todos los planes que tiene son muy buenos, lo que debes pensar es cuál de ellos sería el que te haría más feliz, recuerda que ese puede ser el camino que sigas gran parte de tu vida

.-Ah tu sabes que eso es difícil- dice con ensoñación- me encanta la idea de ser psicóloga, pero también sería un gran reto ser parte de comunicaciones pataki ya sabes que big bob se está haciendo viejo y desea que algún día me haga cargo, sobre todo ahora que se planea internacionalizar la marca- dice con esa fuerza que solo ella tiene.

.- Bueno querida- le dice dulcemente la doctora- tienes de aquí hasta el final del primer semestre para aclara tus ideas, recuerda que luego se viene la carrera por obtener los créditos para ingresar a la universidad de tu elección.

Helga se fue feliz ese día, la grandes posibilidades que se le habrían frente a ella eran su refugio a sus largos años de esfuerzos y olvido de aquel cabeza de balón, enfrascarse en sus estudios y su poesía siempre fue su medio de escape.

La lluvia era inclemente con ella -Con esta suerte que tengo, justo hoy lluvia –dijo un poco aburrida en la parada del autobús- criminal, espero no coger una gripe.

De pronto el agua dejo de caer sobre ella, pero la lluvia aun seguía, el tiempo se detuvo, unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de alegría la miraban ofreciéndole un paraguas, un brinco dio su corazón, era el Arnold, mirándola o ¿era una ilusión de día de lluvia?

.-Hola Helga- dijo con una voz profunda pero con signos de nerviosismo – que alegría verte, estaba caminando por las calles con la esperanza de toparme contigo, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

Helga no sabía que decir ni que hacer, como tanta soltura?, pero era el, ahí parado, un joven muy buen mozo con esos ojos brillantes que tantas veces observo, Arnold había vuelto a Hillwood…


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la demora, pero que el fin de mes es de locos... gracias por leer y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... toda observación sera bien recibida... saludos... sayonara

Declaración: los personajes de Hey Arnold y sus alrededores **No los invente yo**... pero si los disfruto mucho

* * *

Capítulo II : El inicio de una tormenta

La tormenta se hacía más fuerte sobre la ciudad

.- Arnold- dijo Helga con una extraña mescla de sentimientos- hola

*Hola – pensó la rubia- hola, con tantas palabras que le diría cuando me lo volviera a encontrar, más bien debería ignorarlo.

En Helga se agolpaban los sentimientos, los recuerdos, las palabras que un, hola, era lo único que pudo salir de ella en ese momento, aunque estuviera toda mojada por la lluvia, el golpe de agua fría que recibió, la dejo aun mas congelada.

.- Que extraño verte en Hillwood,- continuo la joven, controlando su estado de nerviosismo aunque un tsunami de sentimientos deseaba arrasar en su corazón- viene a visitar a las Abuelos?

Arnold la quedo mirando con un poco de incredulidad, el, aunque esperaba una reacción fría de ella, tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras no sonaran tan indiferentes.

.-No – contesto este- se terminaron los trabajos en San Lorenzo, así que mi padre acepto un puesto en la Universidad Estatal, así que nos vinimos a vivir nuevamente a la ciudad, y Bien – dijo un poco más animado- Vamos te acompaño.

.- No te preocupes- le dijo Helga con total neutralidad- ahí viene mi autobús, gracias- lo miro profundo mientras rogaba por alejarse lo más rápido de ahí- pero supongo que hay mil cosas que tienes que hacer, bueno- le dijo mientras subía al Autobús- nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

El bus partió, mientras helga se arrojo sobre uno de sus asiento dando gracias de no haber caído de impresión, miro sutilmente para atrás y vio como aquel guapo chico rubio miraba con tristeza como se marchaba el bus.

-Arnold llego a su casa muy abatido, en su cabeza había tantas cosas que pensar, sabía que algo así iba a pasar, pero en su interior nunca se separo de ella, la distancia les había hecho mal, se sentía culpable, ya que él no había hecho nada cuando las cartas de Helga dejaron de llegar.

.-Arnold hijo, eres tú?, no alcanzamos ni a llegar y ya te habías marchado, fuiste a ver a tus amigo? Te sientes bien?- Dijo Stella, notando la tristeza de arnold.

.-Sí, todo bien- dijo tristemente Arnold- iré a recostarme un poco

-Subió las escaleras con desanimo, ni se percato cuando su hermana pequeña le mostraba unos gatitos que había encontrado, su habitación no había cambiado mucho, salvo por unas que otras fotos de cierta rubia que lo miraba, tomo una de sus favoritos en que él y Helga salían tomados de las manos en el primer viaje a San Lorenzo se recostó en su mullida cama abrazo la foto y se durmió profundamente.

*Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad

.-Helga eres tú?- Grito Big Bob al escuchar los apresurados pasaos de su hija subiendo la escalera.

.-Si papa, ya llegue- dijo Helga algo ansiosa.

.-Donde andabas con esta lluvia?, se anuncia un temporal de viento esta noche y en la calle te llame a tu celular y no contestaste?- dijo Bob algo molesto

.- El celular se me quedo aquí, y andaba donde la doctora- dijo rápidamente Helga- pero ahora subiré porque debo sacarme esta ropa mojada.

-Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que detecto fue su celular

.-Phoebe- dijo pausadamente Helga, estaba buscando las palabras precisas para decirle a su amiga lo que le acaba de pasar- me encontré con Arnold, tú sabias algo?

.-Enserio- dijo muy sorprendida su mejor amiga- y que anda haciendo?

.- Pues, me dijo que volvió a la ciudad, tu sabias algo?- pregunto como si en verdad no le importara, aunque su amiga comprendió que no era así.

.- Nada-dijo su amiga siguiéndole el juego – pero llamare a Gerald para averiguar de ahí te llamo… Helga- se atrevió a preguntar Phoebe- estas bien?, o sea, yo se que según tu esta todo superado pero es la primera vez que lo ves en muchos años.

.- ¿de qué hablas chica lista?, estoy muy bien, no me importa ya, es solo la impresión solo por eso te lo comentaba, no debes llamar a Gerald si no quieres, aunque la curiosidad siempre te gana –dijo Helga con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

Phoebe pensó por más que Helga deseaba ocultar que si le importaba, ella que siempre la había visto actuar de niña, decidió que un retroceso en su personalidad, era totalmente comprensible en esta situación y como en aquellos años ella solo seguiría el juego de Helga.

.-Bien llamare a Gerald y de ahí te llamare- dijo rápidamente Pheobe sin darle oportunidad a Helga a contestar.

Los minutos parecían eternos, mientras la rubia cambiaba su mojada ropa, un programa en la radio tocaba unas románticas canciones, la hicieron poner melancólica…

Ring ring una llamada- anuncio el celular- Helga se precipito a contestarlo

.-Hola- dijo con un poco de ansiedad, pero quien le hablo no era una chica.

.-Helga- dijo una amigable voz- me escuchas ¿?

.-Brian- dijo algo fastidiada Helga- ¿qué pasa?

.- qué bueno encontrarte, ¿terminaste el trabajo de química?- dijo felizmente Brainy

.-Trabajo de química, cual?- pregunto helga un poco despistada-aaa si si lo hice?

.- me ayudas, tengo problemas con la pregunta 5- dijo Brian .

.- te ayudo en la noche en línea, así es más fácil- dijo Helga, la cual quería que el celular estuviera desocupado.

.- está bien, adiós hasta más tarde- dijo felizmente su amigo.

Los minutos seguían pasando y aunque Helga trataba de ocupar su mente en una revista no podía, hasta que sonó nuevamente el celular

Helga- dijo Pheobe con una entonación que solo el amor logra dejarnos- efectivamente Arnold vuelve a la ciudad para quedarse, por lo que me dijo Gerald los trabajos en San Lorenzo terminaron y a su padre le ofrecieron un cargo en la Universidad, así que se trasladaron y Arnold va a ir a nuestra preparatoria, mañana asistirá, luego de eso haremos una fiesta en la casa de huéspedes para darle la bienvenida.

Helga pensaba mil cosas a la vez, a la misma preparatoria, para siempre, rondando ahí con los que también eran sus amigos, verlo todos los días, el miedo se apodero de ella

.-Estas bien?- le pregunto Phoebe- dime algo, que piensas de esto?

Es solo, que me da un poco de temor volver a ser la de antes- dijo Helga tranquilamente- , todo estaba bien y ahora él ha vuelto, siento que de lo que me libere desea volver, pero Pheobe no lo dejare soy muy Feliz como estoy ahora y volver a sentir, lo que sentía antes me destruirá nuevamente.

A Pheobe la callo una lagrima por el rostro, siempre ha querido mucho a su amiga y verla como le ve ahora la pone muy orgullosa, el tiempo en que perseguía a Arnold como una niña alocada, luego que fuesen novios y que se separan de una forma tan inconclusa, la ponía muy triste y tampoco deseaba que eso perturbara a su amiga ahora, solo esperaba que el tiempo fuese clemente con aquellos que se aman.

.-Entonces que haremos el día de mañana- pregunto la oriental.

.-Iremos a la Fiesta- dijo Helga con determinación.

Continuara...


End file.
